


Promesa

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: "...Siempre voy a estar para ti mi gatito.Te amo KibumJonghyun ❤"...Necesitaba sacar un poco de los sentimientos que tengo por su partidaSi eres alguien sensible y aun no estas preparada, por favor abstente de leer
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 2





	Promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia:Si aun estas sensible por la partida de nuestro Jonghyun baby, abstente de leer. 
> 
> Dedicado al hermoso Angel que eres ahora.

El reloj marcaba 5 minutos para las 12 pm. Se encontraba sentado de frente a la venta de la habitación que algun dia compartieron. Miraba a la luna avanzar lentamente hasta casi posarse en el centro del cielo. 

En su mano se encontraba aquella carta que Sodam entrego una vez que lo vio, junto con los anillos que ambos compartian.

Su expresion se encontraba serena. Sus pensamientos volaban libremente dentro de su cabeza sin dejarlo sentir nada. Pero aun dentro de el su corazon dolia por su perdida. 

Habian pasado 5 meses desde que Jonghyun habia tomado la desicion de irse. 

El no sabia cuanto sufria el amor de su vida. Se odiaba por nunca haberse dado cuenta. Sin tan solo hubiera prestado atencion antes, Jonghyun seguiria a su lado dandole esas bellas sonrisas que alegraban a su corazon.

Su mirada se dirigio a la carta y leyo aquellas palabras que no hacian mas que estrujar su corazon

"Siempre voy a estar para ti mi gatito.  
Te amo Kibum

Jonghyun ❤ "

Las lagrimas llegaron de manera rapida a sus ojos y sin siquiera detenerse comenzo a sollozar.

La habitacion que se encontraba solamente iluminada por la luz de la Luna, contenia a kibum como un pobre niño sollozando con sus manos en su labios para evitar preocupar a los chicos.

El reloj marca las 12 en punto. La Luna se encuentraba por fin en su centro y entonces algo magnifico sucedio. 

La luz comenzo a ser muy brillante, la Luna cambio su pálido color a un color verde acua y un hermoso Angel se apareció en la habitación para ver a el pobre chico.

-Bummie~ - Esa voz dulce que siempre amo se escucho por toda la habitacion dejandole con un dolor aun mas fuerte.

-No puedo dejarte ir- dice el rubio entre sollozos que no hacen mas que romper el corazon de el bellisimo Angel.

-Lo siento- Susurra con tristeza.

-Duele Jonghyun. Me duele- El rubio levanta la mirada a el Angel frente a el, mostrando sus ojos y nariz rojiza por el llanto que no quiere parar.

-Lo siento tanto Bummie. Lo siento tanto amor mio- El Angel camina a paso lento con su esplendor. Se arrodilla frente al tembloroso chico y con sus manos busca limpiar ese camino de lagrimas que aun recorren sus palidas mejillas.

-Los labios del rubio tiemblan al contener los sollozos.- Te extraño.

-Y yo a ti me pequeño-La mirada del Angel es dulce y llena de cariño.

-Me has dejado- recrimina con la voz quebrada.

-No podia seguir. Lamento haberte lastimado con mi partida - El Angel se encuentra conteniendo las lagrimas que amenezan con salir de sus ojos.

-Yo lamento no haber estado para ti cuando no podias mas, lamento no haberte escuchado, lamento no haber estado aqui cuando tu querias partir, lamento...- Sus labios son acallados por el suave dedo que busca sellarlos.

-No te lamentes. No ha sido culpa tuya.- El Angel le sonrie con cariño para borrar la sensacion de culpa en su amado.

-Lo siento tanto...

El Angel siente que su corazon podria romperse al ver como su pequeño llora. Sin esperar nada se levanta y rodea al amor de su vida en un fuerte abrazo. Lo mece con cariño y comienza a cantar con esa preciosa voz que posee.

Agradezco a Dios, Yo veo un Angel  
Lagrimas brotan, Aleluya  
Yo veo un Angel, Lagrimas brotan  
Y me confunde Aleluya  
Sigo llorando, pero se siente bien  
Gidohadeut norael hage hae  
Singing Aleluya, You got me singing Aleluya  
Singing Aleluya, You got me singing Aleluya  
Dios mio  
Dios mio  
Cuando te veo sigo diciendo Aleluya  
Yo vi un Angel, Lagrimas brotan  
Y me confunde Aleluya  
Algo divino, lleno de errores  
Y yo agradezco cantando  
Singing Aleluya, You got me singing Aleluya  
Singing Aleluya, You got me singing  
Aleluya 🎶

Su voz termina con un suave Hallelujah. Se separa para ver el rostro de su Angel en la tierra y sonrie como sabe que a el le gusta.

\- Nunca voy a dejarte. Te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida y aunque hoy no puedo estar en cuerpo para ti...Siempre lo estare en alma. Cuidare y velare por ti desde el Cielo. Siempre voy a estar contigo- Se acerca a su frente y besa con todo el cariño que puede para dar peso a sus palabras.

-¿Lo prometes? - El chico de mirada felina lo ve con suplica y un puchero que en cualquier momento se convertira en sollozo.

-Lo prometo- Le sonrie.

Ambos se miran dentro de ese extraño abrazo. Sus miradas expresan cariño, amor, anhelo y tristeza. Sin ser concientes de las reacciones de sus cuerpos, sus rostros comienzan a acercarse lo sufiente como para sentir la respiracion del otro. De un momento a otro sus labios se unen y sueltan un suspiro.

Sus labios unidos en esa tierna caricia se mueven de manera lenta, disfrutando el contacto que no pudieron tener despues de mucho tiempo.

Se separan con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y es entonces cuando se dan cuenta que ambos lloran. Las gruesas lagrimas bañan sus mejillas y sus labios tiemblan levemente.

-No te vayas. No me dejes- El rubio llora como un niño nuevamente y se aferra a esos brazos que tantas veces lo acunaron y amaron con ternura y pasion.

-Tendre que irme. Lo sabes Bummie- El Angel trata de ser fuerte por ambos.

-Quedate...- dice tratando de contener el sollozo que amenaza con salir.

-No puedo bebé- Y es cierto. Le han permitido bajar solo un rato a la tierra al ver como el chico rubio y Angel sufren por su separacion.

-Por favor-Su voz se entrecorta-Solo  
...solo hasta que pueda dormir- Pide en una suplica.

El Angel solo asiente. Sabe que se esta metiendo en serios problemas, pero no le importa. El es debil ante el chico que se encuentra en sus brazos. Se recuesta en el centro de la cama con su amado aun en sus brazos. Comienza a cantar con ternura todas aquellas canciones dedicadas a su hermoso rubio. En ocasiones las lagrimas bañan sus mejillas y su voz se entrecorta.Pero sin importar nada sigue cantando.

El rubio llora porque sabe que el Angel tendra que irse y entonces, el estara solo de nuevo. La voz de el amor de su vida lo hace llorar y tranquiliza por ratos. No es consiente de el tiempo. Kibum se queda dormido cayendo en la inconsiencia.

Han pasado varias horas. El sol esta por salir y el Angel debe volver al cielo. Con cuidado se separa de su rubio. Besa su frente y menciona un leve y triste Adios.

-mmm...Te amo...te amo Puppy- Dice entre sueños.

Su corazon se oprime y con una triste sonrisa responde un "Yo tambien Te amo Bummie"

El sol comienza a salir y entonces la figura del Angel comienza a desaparecer con el color aqua que había adoptado de la luna.

Los ojos del chico rubio se entreabren y es capaz de escuchar un Te amo y ver por ultima vez esa sonrisa que tanto ama.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola...
> 
> Desde hace un tiempo mi corazon ha estado intranquilo. Nunca habia escrito un Jongkey y hoy por asares del destino ha salido esto.
> 
> Lo siento si rompe su corazon. Yo he tenido que parar en medio del escrito ya que mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir.
> 
> NyuGR ❤


End file.
